Timber's Ultimate Spotlight
by The Ultracartoonist
Summary: Timber travels to the MK universe to seek help from Mario about his camera, but Wizpig steals it after someone does a test to see if it works. What will happen? Read to find out. No flames please.
1. Timber Meets the Mario Brothers

_**Timber's Ultimate Spotlight**_

_**NOTE: This is a cross of Mario & DKR **_

_C1: Timber Meets the Mario Brothers_

_Note: Yoshi **can** speak English in these stories. _

_Also, MK stands for Mushroom Kingdom._

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario & Luigi were relaxing outside in their usual spot. Yoshi came to them. He informed them that a new visitor was coming. They all saw a green plane with a radiation canopy coming down. Princess Peach came outside to greet the visitor. Donkey Kong came to the castle grounds after hearing from Daisy about the visitor. The plane landed smoothly on the ground. The canopy opened to reveal a cute, orange tiger wearing a blue cap and holding a blue camera. Peach couldn't contain herself; she had to hug the cute mammal. Daisy thought that was childish.

Wario & Waluigi were up to their usual tricks. They thought the tiger could use some roughing up a bit. Wario lifted a boulder and threw it up in the air. Everyone saw the massive rock. "Oh no!" exclaimed Peach. "That rock could hurt someone." "Don't worry," Mario said. "That boulder won't hurt anyone…" **_CRASH_** "… except the 'flatso'!" Everyone laughed when they saw Wario come out of the bushes flat. "This isn't good," said Waluigi. "You win."

Wario regained his original shape. "Hey, Stripie," he started, "do you have a name?" "My name is Timber," the mammal alleged. Timber explained his background information: about Timber's Island, his racing, and Wizpig, the evil wizard. He also told about his magic camera. It had the power to transform anyone into a set animal. "That is so cool," said Peach. "Are you crazy?" questioned Daisy. "That camera effect can destroy you!" "I promise you, it's safe!" Timber tried to explain to Daisy that it was reversible, but Daisy ignored Timber's advice. "It can't be that bad," said Wario. "Shoot me." Timber loaded the camera to dog, but when effected, Wario turned into a Chain Chomp. "This is the MK universe," said Mario. "The camera is affected by the atmosphere." "IT WILL DESTROY YOU!" exclaimed Daisy. "It is reversible!" said Timber. He set the camera to reverse effect and reverted Wario. Suddenly, the camera was fully affected. All animal icons of the camera turned to MK creatures except tiger. Timber put the camera down to check his toolcase. Yoshi helped Timber find the right tool. Unfortunately, the camera was left unattended. "Shouldn't Timber guard his camera?" asked Luigi. "He trusts us," Mario said. "None of us will steal it." To Luigi's and Daisy's dismay, Mario was proven wrong.


	2. A Wizard Revised

_C2: A Wizard Revised_

_Note: Donkey Kong **can** speak English in these stories._

Peach had taken the camera. _I'll only borrow it,_ she thought. _It will only be one shot_. She turned it on, set it to tiger and pressed the picture button. A white flash appeared. Daisy saw the flash. "What was that?" she said turning to Peach. Peach hid the camera behind her and used her crown to cover her head. "What are you hiding?" Daisy inquired. A gust of wind blew off Peach's crown. _Oh no!_ Peach thought. Her head revealed two orange & pink, triangular shaped ears. Peach ran for her crown which revealed an orange tail coming out. Peach retrieved her crown. "You saw nothing!" she exclaimed, and she flashed Daisy with the camera still set at tiger. Daisy had the same effect as Peach. "I'll get you for that!" Daisy yelled. Daisy was chasing Peach all around the courtyard. Yoshi stopped them. "Quit it, you two," he said. "You both know that running around won't do anything except tire you out." They both knew that Yoshi was right.

Yoshi told everyone what happened. "This isn't good," Timber said. "Do you still have the camera?" Mario asked. "We might be able to revert you." Peach just realised that she dropped the camera while running away from Daisy. "Oh no! I dropped the camera in the courtyard!" Peach ran to retrieve it, but she was too late when she got there. Standing there was a giant, pig-resembling wizard. Daisy ran to the courtyard since Peach didn't come back yet. She saw the wizard that Peach saw. "How'd you get out of your area?" the wizard questioned. "I just opened a few doors to get outside," Peach said truthfully. "**_DON'T GIVE ME A STUPID LIE LIKE THAT!!!!!!_**" the wizard roared. This scared Peach & Daisy. They ran off and told everyone what they saw. "Uh-oh," Timber said. "Wizpig has returned." "He must have the camera!" Yoshi said. "We must retrieve it!"

"Hold it, Yoshi," said Daisy. "You don't have a clue who you're planning to challenge." "I do, though," said Timber. "I'll help Yoshi with what he needs." Timber prepared Yoshi with all the things he needed: a plane, the balloon supply, and a special ensemble for flying. "Whoa, Yoshi, you look incredible," said DK. "You'll have to be careful," Peach said to Yoshi. "That villain is very scary." "I'll be okay," Yoshi said confidently. "I won't be moved by a wizard that easily."

Timber was glad for Yoshi. Both of them weren't scared of Wizpig easily. Yoshi flew to the courtyard, but no one was there. Suddenly, Yoshi heard commotion at the front. Timber ran to Yoshi. Yoshi came down gently. Timber told Yoshi that Wizpig was trying to capture Peach & Daisy. "I'm on my way," Yoshi said bravely. They both came to the front. Only Mario, Luigi Peach and Daisy were there. "That wizard got away with the others," Luigi said. Mario & Yoshi had the same idea. Mario transformed the plane to hold four. Then Mario told Yoshi that Timber, Peach & Daisy had to follow. The mentioned three got in the plane, and Yoshi prepared everything to travel. Yoshi had a star GPS to locate Wizpig's hideout. They flew off to their required destination


	3. Peach's Battle

_C3: Peach's Battle_

_Note: Wizpig can do many things with magic, so don't be surprised._

Yoshi found the hideout in the Forest of Illusion. He zoomed down there to confront Wizpig. Everyone got out of the plane. Out of nowhere, many traps came loose. All four dodged the traps and made it to the hideout. Yoshi used a mine to place in front of the door. He then threw a missile at it. The front gate exploded. This caught the attention of Wizpig. "What the!" he shouted. "How'd you get here?" "We tracked you down," said Yoshi. "It wasn't hard to find you." "Enough talk," Daisy interrupted, "give us the camera!!!" "You expect me to hand over a rare item without a fight?" Wizpig taunted. "**_FAT CHANCE!!!!!_**" Wizpig sent down a boulder to chase the four out, but they dodged the boulder. "That was too easy for you," Wizpig snarled. "Try to beat THIS!" He sent down a spark amp at them. They dodged it more easily than the boulder. "**_D'OH!!!!!_**" Wizpig shouted. He sent a shadow star wave at them. This stunned them all. "Finally!" he said. Peach got out of the stun wave quicker than anyone else, and she attacked Wizpig from behind. "OW! What the heck was that?" he yelled. He turned around to see who the attacker was. Instead of finding out, he got kicked in the face. "**_ENOUGH!!!!!!!_**" he roared. "You'll never revert yourself. You won't even get a chance! Don't even try to battle me a second time OR ELSE!!!" Wizpig vanished.

When the others came out of the stun wave, Peach told them what had happened. She even gave a perfect playback of Wizpig's quote: _"You'll never revert yourself. You won't even get a chance! Don't even try to battle me a second time OR ELSE!!!"_ "That cheapskate must be stopped!" Daisy said. "His words just make an empty threat!" "I agree to that," Timber said bravely. Yoshi found out that the three captives were freed and back at the castle. He told everyone else about that. "We still have to retrieve the camera," informed Peach. "That wizard still has it." "Don't worry about a thing," Yoshi said. "I'll be able to track that villain down easily." They all heard Timber call, "I've found something!" It was a rainbow coloured box that Timber found. "It's a power-up block," said Yoshi. "That will come in handy soon enough." The four returned to the castle grounds safely. The Mario Brothers were disappointed to find that no change happened.


	4. The Rare Box

_C4: The Rare Box_

Peach explained why no change happened. Yoshi told Mario about the rare box Timber found. Mario inspected the box. He reported back when his study was finished. "This is the ultra power-up box," said Mario. "It will give you a special ability if you hit it, but it can only work on you four, so you'll have to use the power wisely." "We won't let you down, Mario," Yoshi said, and the four flew to Wizpig's fortress. Timber said that it was in space, so the radiation canopy was lowered to preserve the air.


	5. The Abilities Revealed

_C5: The Abilities Revealed_

_Hint: Yoshi's armour makes him look like Yotibio._

All four made it to the fortress. Because it was in space, they had air helmets equipped until they made it to the central hub. There was a piece of writing by a giant door. Timber had to fix the plane since he had found many problems with the landing gear, so he was unable to help. Daisy was helping Timber fix the plane's landing gear. Yoshi tried everything to translate the code, but it was no use. "This is just plain gibberish," he alleged. "It must say something," said Peach. Yoshi "opened the floor" to Peach for the translation. Peach **_was_** able to translate the writing. "This is what it says:" she started, "_To open the door, it will take a flash for access_." "What type of code is that?" questioned Yoshi. Peach held out the bonus box. "Try this," she said. Yoshi decided to at least try. He bumped the box, and he acquired special armour, a shield and a light sword. "I've got it!" Yoshi exclaimed. He powered up his sword to make it glow. Then, a beam of light shot out of the sword. "What was that?" Daisy questioned. "I've opened the door!" Yoshi called. Everyone came to the entrance.

"How'd you open it without my help?" Timber asked. "You should ask Peach about that," Yoshi said. "Somehow, I was able to translate the writing," Peach informed. "It must be that the transformation could give special power on whoever is affected by it." Timber checked the writing to see what it said. He found out this:,"_To open the door, it will take a flash for access_. That ability Yoshi has must have light power. That could come in handy." The four entered in the chamber. Out of an unknown force, the door shut and auto locked. They were stuck.


	6. Mario Brothers Help

_C6: Mario Brothers Help_

_Note: Mario can use his Star Rod to equip special items._

Yoshi lit the way through the dark cavern. "Where does this lead to?" asked Peach. "I have no idea yet," Timber said, "but it **_should_** lead to Wizpig's throne room." Timber found out that it did lead to a chamber of Wizpig, but it wasn't the throne room. It was the captive hold. The Mario Brothers were captured by Wizpig. "We're sorry we couldn't help," said Luigi. "We've tried to get out using all we could," said Mario, "but not even my Star Rod could break through." Yoshi had an idea. "Stand back!" he shouted. He used his sword to destroy the prison cells. "Thank-you," said Mario. "We'll be able to help you now."

The Mario Brothers knew where the throne room was, so they led the way to it. "There you are, you big jerk!" Daisy shouted. "!!!!!!!" Wizpig turned around to see the seven ready to face off. Mario had a special item equipped. "You'll get your comeuppance, now!" Mario said. "You can't beat me!" Wizpig roared.


	7. Wizpig's Revenge

_C7: Wizpig's Revenge_

_Note: Like I said, Wizpig can do many things with magic, so don't be surprised._

Everyone was ready to fight. Yoshi was still equipped with his power-up. Mario shot a blast of water at the wizard. Surprisingly, that shocked him a bit. "OUCH!" "I can't believe that worked a bit," Mario said. "It has just begun," Timber said. "He's only stunned, so we have to make the most of our time." Yoshi already had his ability, so the other three got their power-ups. Timber had a jetpack equipped. "This is new," he commented. Timber flew to battle Wizpig. Following him were Peach & Daisy. "You must have flight abilities, too," said Timber. Mario, Luigi & Yoshi fought Wizpig's minions. "These look like K. Rool's army," said Mario since the army was composed of many reptiles.

Mario & Luigi used water blasts to fend off the attacking hoard While Yoshi duelled with a Swordsman Krusha. Yoshi beat the reptile, and the reptile hoard was eliminated. Wizpig knocked down the three aerialists. "OH NO!!!" Yoshi shouted. "If they just fall like that, they'll get hurt!" Yoshi took Mario's Star Rod and created three giant baseball gloves to catch the three. It did work, except none of them were moving. !!!!!!!

Out of an unknown force, Yoshi's sword lit up and shot a beam of energy to recover the three. Yoshi told his allies a secret plan. When he was finished, he said "BREAK!" just before Wizpig could squash them. "D a r n it!" Wizpig yelled. "I was so close." Suddenly, Wizpig fell down. When the dust cleared, it revealed that Peach & Daisy tripped him and flew away in time. Mario trapped Wizpig in chains, and Luigi sprayed the chains with water to seal it. Timber shot a projectile at Wizpig. It was thought to be a missile, but it was really an oversized berry which splattered all over Wizpig's face. "I'll get you for that!" he yelled. "Quit your empty threats," Daisy scoffed.

All six exited Wizpig's throne room back to the gateway. The plane wasn't fully restored. "How do we get back to where we started?" asked Timber. "Just leave it to us," Mario said, also gesturing to Yoshi. Yoshi combined the light sword & the Star Rod to create a right tool. Yoshi fixed the plane, and he returned Mario's Star Rod. The Mario Brothers warped back to the MK while the other four flew back in the plane.


	8. The End of It All

_C8: The End of It All_

_Note: Timber can communicate with the DKR universe._

"What's Timber doing?" asked Peach. "He's talking to his friends in another area," Yoshi explained. When Timber was done, he explained that he had to leave, but he promised to return. Before he left, he reverted Peach & Daisy with the retrieved camera.

The next day, Timber returned with exciting news. "I've created warp zones," he said. "We can cross one place to another so none of us have to travel a long way." He showed it to everyone. An item box appeared out of it. "What's this?" asked Peach. "It's your favourite ability," Timber said. "It's a bit of a 'thank-you' gift for everyone." Mario presented a medal to Timber for being a great help and for showing a rare item and its uses. Timber warped back to Timber's Island to tell the adventure, and Peach told the story to the whole kingdom.


End file.
